El florecer de los lirios
by Xiang Li 17
Summary: Es la noche de navidad, Tomochika y Haruka se encuentran y en medio de aquella noche mágica deciden permitir que el amor florezca en sus vidas. Tomochika x Haruka. Yuri. Lemon.


El florecer de los lirios.

Hola, regreso con una locura que me ha acompañado siempre y es que desde que vi uta no prince sama y eso que aún no me picaba el bichito del yaoi, vi que Haruka se interesaba más por Tomichika que por los guapos príncipes de Starish. Nunca antes he escrito un yuri pero ya que está loca idea lleva en mi cabeza más de tres años me decidí a escribirla.

Siempre se me olvida el disclaimer, ya saben uta pri ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo escribí de ellos por diversión y dar un poco de alegría al fandom aunque sinceramente creo que las que solo leen hetero podrían matarme XD.

Advertencia: Esto es un fic de un solo capítulo, aquí comienza y aquí termina la historia no hay continuaciones. La relación es yuri como dije antes chica x chica. Contiene escenas de cama (lemon).

Dedico esta historia a mi amada G-chan, mi hija adoptiva Miok y a mi amiga Aurora.

Sin más disfrútenlo, ríanse de mis locuras, comenten pero no me maten (las chicas que odian a Nanami)

El florecer de los lirios.

Haruka Nanami regresaba de un ajetreado día, pese a ser navidad o mejor dicho víspera de esta no había tenido descanso alguno. Reuniones con empresarios, con el director Saotome, preparación de entrevistas y muchas actividades más. La peli naranja no solo era la compositora oficial de Starish sino que hacía las veces de manager además de ser amiga de 7 sexys chicos.

Nanami era un lirio que florecía graciosamente en medio de un jardín de rosas de múltiples colores y tamaños, las rosas más exquisitas de la industria musical nipona o en otras palabras era la única mujer en Starish, uno de los grupos musicales más asediados del momento y junto con los 7 príncipes, se hallaba cuarteto nocturno. Los 4 senpais eran hombres hermosos y a parte se le sumaban los dos maestros Ryuuga y Ringo, porque a pesar de que Ringo se viera extremadamente femenino seguía siendo un hombre. Una chica en medio de un gran harem de chicos.

Tal vez los estudiantes de la academia Saotome pensarían que la chica no mantenía ninguna relación amorosa gracias a la regla estricta que había en la empresa **"no se permite el amor entre idol y compositora"** pero la realidad era otra. El corazón de la peli naranja latía con fuerza por alguien. Las melodías de amor que surgían de su mente y de sus manos era producto de la inspiración que esa persona le brindaba. Aquellas canciones que tanto coreaban los japoneses y que eran interpretadas por los 7 príncipes gritaban el nombre de esa persona.

¿Quién podría ser el dueño de cada uno de los suspiros que la célebre compositora soltase? ¿Acaso algún chico de la infancia, uno del campo donde su amada abuela vivía? ¿Uno de sus senpais o maestros? O uno de sus compañeros y amigos, los galanes de Starish? No, ninguno de ellos. Pese a lo raro que podría sonar quien tenía la llave del corazón de Haruka Nanami no era que su mejor amiga Tomochika Shibuya.

Cuando Peli roja y peli naranja se habían conocido la magia había actuado en ellas, no solo fueron compañeras de habitación y de estudios, eran amigas, hermanas y mucho más. Los sentimientos habían aflorado silenciosamente en la academia Saotome pero silenciados por el temor de perder aquella hermosa amistad que tenían.

Pero el tiempo había pasado, ambas se habían consolidado en la industria musical. Haruka era reconocida como compositora y Tomochika como una idol respetable, su voz majestuosa impactaba a quien le escuchaba, además su carisma enamoraba. Y pese a sus empleos saturados siempre tenían tiempo para ellas, seguían siendo las mejores amigas. Pero el secreto a voces ya no podía ser guardado por más tiempo.

Shibuya había citado a Haruka finalizando la fiesta de noche buena que en la mansión Saotome donde vivían desde hacía ya 3 años. En el jardín, justo al lado de aquel inmenso árbol de navidad iluminado por miles de bombillitos de colores la peli naranja esperaba pacientemente, los invitados a la fiesta se habían retirado, los chicos habían ido a dormir y ella aguardaba sola bajo el centellar de las estrellas que iluminaban el cielo.

La peli roja se acercaba con paso acelerado, el concierto que había dado esa noche se había extendido un poco más de lo planeado y por eso llegaba tarde. Con la mirada brillante y un enorme ramo de flores se acercaba la más alta.

- **Perdón por llegar tarde** –se disculpó la peli roja.

 **-No te preocupes Tomo-chan sé que las cosas se pueden salir un poco del curso en este negocio, además no hace mucho que te espero**. –dijo la más baja

- **No me mientas, Haruka tu rostro esta frío. Tal vez no debí citarte en este lugar bajo las condiciones climáticas actuales. Fui muy descortés.**

- **Me gusta el jardín y pues no hace tanto frio, el invierno aún no está en su punto fuerte. Además tengo la bufanda que me regalaste el año pasado**. –la compositora se sonrojo ante el recuerdo de aquel regalo preciado.

Ambas se quedaron observando por unos segundos sin prisas, permitiéndose disfrutar de sus compañías.

-¡ **Feliz navidad Haruka!** –Dijo la cantante entregándole el ramo de rosas rojas- **son para ti**.

- **Etto… gracias Tomo-chan**. –respondió la más baja en medio de un fuerte sonrojo. – **Yo… etto tu regalo esta en mi habitación, pensaba dártelo más tarde.**

 **-No te preocupes, luego me lo das, ahora necesito decirte algo importante, te cite aquí, justo este día porque sé que amas la navidad y pensé que sería la mejor fecha para comentarte algo. Hace días mi compositor me pregunto que si siempre habíamos sido tan amigas ¿Por qué no te elegí a ti como mi compañera en esta travesía? Él siempre se ha inquietado porque nunca te pedí que trabajáramos juntas ni como estudiantes ni como profesionales.**

La compositora escuchaba atentamente cada palabra.

\- **Sabes yo solo le sonreí y le conteste "Gracias a una regla estúpida" y mi compañero me respondió: Es una imposición absurda de Shining. Nadie puede mandar el corazón, pero cuando este ya ha elegido a una persona si se puede escapar de las reglas.**

Haruka entendía bien el hilo de la conversación. De alguna manera siempre lo había sabido porque a ella le pasaba igual, nunca exigió trabajar con su amiga, odiaba esa regla.

- **Compositores e idols no pueden amarse**. –balbuceó la más baja.

- **Exacto, es una regla cruel ¿no lo crees? Tener que decidir entre el amor de tu vida o la pasión por la música. Por esa razón nunca quise trabajar contigo porque Haruka yo siempre te he amado. Desde que te conocí mi vida cambio, no niego me hubiese encantado trabajar contigo y permanecer siempre juntas pero temía a esa regla. A esa imposición que solo esclaviza los corazones en vez de liberarlos.**

\- **Yo también detesto esa regla, no creo que le haga bien a nadie**. –afirmó la peli naranja.

- **Por eso nuestro vínculo es el de la amistad y no el laboral. Si te pedía trabajar conmigo no solo no se hubiese formado starish sino que mi corazón no me lo hubiese perdonado nunca. Ya es difícil tener que enfrentarnos a las normativa moral que prohíbe las relaciones entre personas del mismo género, imagínate las dos somos chicas. Ahora lidiar con los caprichos del director. Si las dos no tenemos vínculos laborales que nos impida nada, no me importa lo que el resto de la gente diga. Creo que ya he hablado mucho. Haruka yo quiero amarte sin barreras, bueno solo si tú correspondes mis sentimientos**. –agregó nerviosa la peli roja.

 **-Tomo…Tomo-chan yo… yo siempre he sentido cálido aquí adentro** –señalo su pecho – **yo tampoco dije nada antes por miedo pero también te amo.**

La sonrisa blanquecina de la peli roja era sumamente emocionada, no había sido rechazada en su declaración y al contrario era correspondida. Con decisión tomo el mentón de la peli naranja y le dio un beso cálido en aquellos aterciopelados labios haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

Haruka a pesar de la sorpresa por el beso no se retiró, al contrario el cumplimiento de su anhelo por lo que con timidez abrió un poco la boca para que Tomochika profundizara aquel beso.

El paisaje era hermoso, la nieve blanca caía suavemente sobre al jardín mientras la mirada el sonrojo en Nanami la hacía más bella de lo que ya era. La peli roja Abrazo fuertemente a la otra chica, procesar con ternura el hecho de que ambas se amaban. Un par de minutos después se separó de la chica para preguntarle.

 **-¿Entonces aceptas ser mi novia?** –preguntó nerviosa la cantante.

\- **Por supuesto que sí**. –respondió la peli naranja con una sonrisa.

- **Me haces completamente feliz.** –Dijo la peli roja – **de ahora en adelante luchare por hacerte feliz**.

 **-Tomo-chan siempre me hace feliz.**

La fina nieve había dado paso a una nevada mucho mayor, acompañada de un fuerte viento.

 **-Haruka está haciendo más frio, vamos. No quiero que nos enfermemos justo cuando tenemos una semana de vacaciones, quiero disfrutar cada minuto contigo** \- La peli naranja con el rostro casi como el cabello de su amiga solo asintió con la cabeza. Ambas chicas caminaron por los pasillos casi desérticos de aquella majestuosa mansión dirigiéndose en total silencio a la habitación de la compositora que se hallaba en un piso diferente al de los chicos, por lo cual podía tener toda la privacidad.

Al entrar en aquella habitación la compositora corrió al closet y de uno de los cajones saco una cajita dorada adornada de un lazo rojo.

- **Tomo-chan, feliz navidad.** –dijo entregando el presente.

 **-Haru-chan gracias.-** La peli roja al abrir la cajita se encontró con unos preciosos pendientes en forma de clave de sol en oro. – **Están hermosos-dijo abrazando a su novia.**

 **-Me alegra que te hayan gustado. –** sonrío la más baja.

El corazón de Tomochika latía aceleradamente. Cada expresión realizada por la peli naranja la emocionaba al máximo.

La cantante tomó el mentón de la más baja atrapando los labios de esta en un suave beso. Que poco a poco fue subiendo de nivel. La peli roja acaricio la mejilla de su amada.

 **-Haru-chan estas muy fría podrías te podrías resfriar** –dijo con preocupación la más alta.

 **-Tomo-chan tú también podrías resfriarte, no fui la única bajo la nieve. Lástima no tener alguna bebida caliente en la habitación.** – comento la de orbes coloridos.

- **Haru-chan ¿Qué te parece si tomamos un baño de tina? Así podríamos entrar en calor**. –propuso la oji rubi.

- **Iré a prepararlo** -dijo la mencionada ante la mirada extraña de la peli roja. Había creído que la más baja no aceptaría.

El nerviosismo se apoderaba de Nanami, esta vez las dos chicas compartirían cuarto pero ya no bajo la premisa de una amistad, habían pasado aquella barrera y ahora eran pareja. Ambas se habían visto ligeras de ropa pero nunca desnudas aunque era un paso más que darían en el proceso de amarse, de ser una en cuerpo así como lo eran en alma. Tal vez estaba pensando demasiado y solo sería un baño.

- **Está listo** -comentó Haruka unos minutos después- **si quieres puedes bañarte primero**.-agregó tímidamente.

 **-Por qué no nos bañamos juntas, así aprovechamos el calor del agua** \- propuso Tomochika dándole un beso tierno en los labios a su novia.

- **Es… está bien**. –acepto la más baja supremamente nerviosa.

Una vez en el cuarto de baño ambas chicas se hallaban entre ansiosas e intranquilas. Por más que quisieran esconder sus propios deseos ambas soñaban con el día que se entregaran mutuamente y así sellar en sus cuerpos aquel pacto de amor. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, se habían amado por mucho tiempo y ya no era hora de desperdiciar los momentos en que podían estar juntas sin la intromisión de nadie más.

La peliroja se había desnudado por completo, permitiendo que sus excelsas curvas fueran observadas por su amada que aún conservaba aquel vestido azul celeste que tanto le gustaba y miraba tímidamente al piso como si dudara.

 **-Haru te amo y no te obligare a hacer lo que no quieras. Si te da temor intimar más, pues solo nos bañamos y ya**. –propuso la más alta.

- **Pe…pero yo si quiero** –respondió la compositora lanzándose sobre su amiga haciendo que ambas perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran en la bañera.

- **Auch, eso dolió** – se quejó la ojirubi.

 **-Perdón, no quería lastimarte**. –se disculpó Nanami.

- **No te preocupes**. –contesto la más alta con una sonrisa – **pero creo que este vestido si continua en el agua caliente se echara a perder por eso mejor lo sacaremos.** –sugirió esta.

Con dulzura Tomochika beso a Haruka en los labios, brindándole no solo su amor sino la confianza necesaria para que dejara todos sus temores. Mientras con sus manos delicadamente desabotonaba aquel traje, el cual terminaría en el suelo tirado junto con la ropa interior de esta.

La peli naranja sentía como sus dudas se esfumaban, poco a poco fue abriendo su boca permitiendo el acceso de la lengua de su amante. Mientras su cuerpo era acariciado dulcemente por la peliroja. Un ligero suspiro salió de su garganta al sentir como la más alta abandonaba su boca para capturar su cuello.

Tomochika besaba y lamia con pasión el níveo cuello de su novia, causándole sensaciones inexplicables. Sin pedir permiso se acomodó frente a la compositora adueñándose de las dos exquisitas redondeces de Hauka, mientras uno de los senos era masajeado por las hábiles manos de la mayor el otro sucumbía bajo la lengua de esta.

Fuertes temblores sacudían a la pelinaranja. La excitación cada vez era mayor. Tomochika se hallaba complacida por las reacciones del cuerpo de su amada. Sin mediar palabra se sitúo contra la pared de la tina arrastrando consigo el cuerpo de la más baja.

Ataco sin contemplación el cuello de esta besando con fervor y mordisqueando ligeramente sin dejar marcas para evitar inconvenientes futuros, pero en cierta parte de su mente pensaba egoístamente cuanto le gustaría marcar aquella piel, dando un mensaje al mundo de que aquella chica le pertenecía, era suya.

La nieve caía con fuerza afuera de la mansión dando una sensación de frio y tristeza pero en aquella habitación, el calor se iba incrementando por cuenta del amor.

- **Haruka te amo. Te amo como nunca he amado a nadie en mi vida.**

- **Ahh yo también te amo**.-contestó la pelinanranja mientras trataba de ahogar un gemido producto de la excitación.

Nanami temblaba sobre el cuerpo de Shibuya producto de cada caricia y beso propinado sobre su blanquecina piel. Su mente dejo de razonar y solo se deleitaba en cada caricia.

Los dedos traviesos de la peli roja se apoderaron de la intimidad de la peli naranja, explorando cada rincón de aquel conducto, conociendo la dulzura de los pliegues hasta adueñarse de aquel deseado clítoris, el cual fue acariciado y presionado con ansias llevando a Haruka al cielo.

En cuestión de minutos el orgasmo la invadió, experimentando una sensación inolvidable. Tomochika estaba complacida, tal vez ella no había sido estimulada pero para esa noche, estar acariciando la piel de Haruka, observando expresiones que más nadie nunca podría ver era su mejor regalo de navidad. Con el tiempo le enseñaría a su novia y amiga como poder darse placer las dos y así ambas disfrutar al máximo de las mieles del amor. Ahora lo que contaba era que ambas se pertenecían. El hilo rojo de su destino las unía, pese a ser chicas, porque en aquel jardín de rosas, habían florecido dos lirios bañados por la lluvia del amor.

En aquel amanecer de navidad, en medio de la nieve invernal en el silencio de la mansión Saotome el amor había hecho de las suyas rompiendo reglas, llevando libertad a las almas cautivas y felicidad a quienes dejaban aflorar en sus pechos el amor.

Fin.

Notas de autora: Etto… Espero que les haya gustado, pues fue un placer para mi escribirlo además confieso que a pesar que la idea me rondo por mucho tiempo, pues me costó un poco especialmente el lemon, pero sueño con que les guste y lo hayan disfrutado.

Sin más besos achocolatados Xiang Li 3


End file.
